A step back in time
by aspirer
Summary: Harry makes an interesting discovery about his two best friends while using the Time Turner...Please, please review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. The genius that is J.K Rowling created the wonderfulness that is the world of Harry Potter.

'Hermione!' Harry bolted down the stairs from his dorm, carrying his Invisibility Cloak, his eyes searching frantically for his friend. Instead, his eyes fell on Neville, who jumped, and glanced fearfully behind him, before relaxing and realising it was only Harry.

'Sorry Harry, she's not in here,'

'Gaaahhh!' Harry yelled in frustration 'Why isn't she here yet? I just saw her in potions! I need her help!'

'Harry kindly lower your voice, who are you looking for?' a voice sounded from the portrait hole. Ginny had just climbed through, carrying her books.

'Ginny! Have you seen Hermione? I need to borrow the Time Turner!'

'Harry, she doesn't own a Time Turner anymore. She handed it back in at the end of 3rd year'

'Yes, she does, because I used it earlier this year to hand in my potions assignment!'

There was a gasp from Neville 'So, that's how you got it in on time!'

'What do you need it for now?' Ginny asked, with a disapproving look reminiscent of Hermione.

'I…never you mind!' Harry took a step towards Ginny. 'Gin, please? Just run up to her dorm and see if you can find it'

Ginny rolled her eyes 'Fine. But only because you're being so pathetic'

She turned around and marched up the stairs, Harry singing her praises in a loud, fake voice. He pulled out a sheaf of parchment, quickly checking over it.

'More potions homework?' Neville asked from the armchair.

'Yes, maybe' Harry replied, irritated that he'd been found out. 'By the way, have you seen Ron?'

Neville shook his head. Harry let out a groan of frustration, but he wasn't given anymore time to ponder the whereabouts of his best friend because Ginny had returned with the Time Turner. He thanked her hurriedly and slung it around his neck, ready to turn it, when Ron came flying through the common room, looking dishevelled, pink-faced and panicked.

'Harry!' he cried 'I forgot to hand in my potions essay!'

'Where have you been? Hey…where's Hermione?' Harry asked, taking in Ron's appearance.

'No…nowhere…Harry, my essay! Snape'll fail me!'

'C'mon, get under here' Harry looped the tiny chain around Ron's neck, and spun the hourglass a quarter turn. The room began to change around them, and soon Neville and Ginny had disappeared. Harry stuffed the Time Turner in his pocket, and vaulted out the portrait hole after Ron. They ran down the deserted corridor. Why was it deserted? Ah, yes. This was fifteen minutes ago. Everyone was about to finish the class they were in.

They fled to the dungeons, and down to the potions classroom.

'All we have to do, is sneak in as everyone is leaving and leave the papers on his desk.' Harry replied pulling out the Invisibility Cloak and motioning for Ron to get under. But Ron was standing stock-still, turning a pale shade of green, very slowly, as though he'd just realised something that made him feel slightly sick.

'Ron?'

Ron didn't answer. Harry grew impatient. 'Ron, either explain what's going on or get under this cloak before you come out of the classroom and see yourself'

'Uh…uhm, Harry?' he said in an unnaturally high voice 'Uh, we don't r-really need to go in there, do we? We could just…put the papers in the staff room, couldn't we?'

'Ron, if we put them in the staffroom, they will be late, which is the whole reason we're down here now. So they won't be. Now get under!'

Ron, looking like he'd been forced to swallow Bubotuber pus, slowly crept under the cloak with Harry. They sidestepped through the door, which was only slightly ajar, at a snail's pace, trying not to make the door move. Snape was standing out the front of the classroom, berating Seamus for spilling his potion.

Suddenly the bell went. Harry and Ron pressed themselves against the wall as they watched the class file out, centimetres from them. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last to leave. Harry was hurrying. He had of course, just realised he'd left his essay on his bed. Harry watched himself turn and look at Hermione, who was bending down to tie her shoelace, right as Snape pushed past them to the exit.

'Hermione, c'mon!' he watched himself plead.

'Oh, Harry, you go ahead, I'll catch up' she replied.

'Ok, I'll see you' and with that, Harry saw himself bolt out the door. Harry pulled out his essay, and was about to start creeping across the classroom, when he looked over his shoulder at the Ron under the Invisibility Cloak. He had his face buried in his hands, but Harry could see his forehead turning crimson.

'Ron, what-?' he whispered, but was cut off by the sound of a chair being thrown to the floor. He jumped and looked around at Ron and Hermione, and his jaw dropped. They were kissing…well, kissing is probably a rather tame word. They were snogging each other so hard it was a wonder they could breathe.

Harry felt his initial shock ebb away as it was replaced by a mad desire to laugh. He looked over at the Ron next to him, who had sunk to the floor cursing under his breath. Harry looked back at his two best friends. Hermione had her hands in Ron's hair and Ron had his arms wrapped around her shoulders, holding her so close they looked fused together. Hermione broke away, speaking her words punctuated with kisses.

'It's a blessing-' kiss 'Harry-' kiss 'forgot-' kiss 'his essay.' She leaned into kiss Ron again, but he'd gone rigid.

'Oh-!' Ron swore out loud. Hermione looked slightly taken aback. 'I forgot mine too! Sorry, Hermione' he planted another kiss on her mouth, before letting her go, and bolting out the door, pink-faced, his hair dishevelled. Hermione, looking slightly put out, picked up her books and followed.

Harry stood there under the Invisibility Cloak, shaking with silent laughter. He turned to Ron who looked up at him, sheepishly.

'Uh…sorry mate, we…weren't quite sure how to tell you'

Harry burst out laughing, huge guffaws of mad laughter. Ron looked so embarrassed, sitting on the floor, his hands covering his mouth and his face bright red. Harry quieted down to a snicker and levitated Ron's and his parchment over to the desk where Snape had left the pile of essays, presumably for him to correct the next class. Harry pulled Ron, who was looking quite indignant at Harry's loud laughter, to his feet, and pulled him out of the classroom.

'C'mon, we better get back to the common room before ourselves have used the Time Turner'

Ron merely nodded, too embarrassed to speak. Harry slung the cloak over the two of them and they hurried up the corridor, just in time to see themselves exit out the portrait hole. They darted in right before the portrait swung shut. Ginny and Neville were sitting there, looking mildly surprised as the two boys pulled off the cloak, revealing themselves.

'How long did it take before the classroom was empty enough for you to return your essays without being seen?" Neville asked. Harry bit back more laughter.

'Oh, we had to wait a couple of minutes. There were a few stragglers' he replied, suppressing a smile.

'Ron?' Ginny spoke up. 'What's the matter? You look sick.'

'I'm fine-' Ron began hoarsely, but was cut off by the portrait hole swinging open. Hermione entered, still carrying her potions things.

'Hi Gin, Neville' she greeted 'Harry, you said you needed my help? Sorry, I got held up by McGonagall along the way'

Harry watched her eyes flick to Ron who was staring at his feet, looking mortified.

Hermione couldn't work out why Harry fell to the floor in a fit of insane laughter.

A/N: Hi guys. This is my first HP fic and my second fic ever. I'd really appreciate some criticism, please (or praise). Thanks


End file.
